The present invention relates to a switch and more particularly to a cap assembly for a plunger type switch.
Plunger switches are commonly used in appliances such as refrigerators. In refrigerators, for example, a plunger switch is used to actuate a function of the refrigerator when its door is opened or closed. In such applications care must be taken to insure that the switch elements are protected from hostile environments. In addition the switch must, of necessity, occupy a minimum of space.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a plunger switch which is packaged in such a manner that the effects of the environment on the switch elements are minimized and further that the switch occupies a minimum of space. In addition, the switch is packaged such that it is easily assembled.